


Delivered

by Silk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk/pseuds/Silk
Summary: Natasha knew the texts and voicemails were delivered.Her phone said so.





	Delivered

Natasha Romanoff watched in horror and impotence as half of her team... half of her friends blew away in clouds of dust.

Bucky.

The weird plant alien... Groot.

Wanda. One of the most powerful of them all - in some ways more powerful than Thor the God of Thunder himself. She looked almost peaceful as the breeze took ahold of her remains, as if she knew she would be joining Vision somehow.

She knew there were more, much more, but she couldn't see, as trapped as she was under huge fingers of stone that held her down like a god's fist.

The Black Widow squirmed and slipped her way through the rock formation, ignoring the pain and the scrapes on skin that weren’t covered by her tactical suit. A final burst of adrenaline and pure fury saw her through but she didn't even give herself time enough for a breath of relief before she was off and running to where she knew Vision had fallen. Vision and the Mind Stone that had once been a very integral part of him.

Her eyes took in Okoye, the proud Wakanda General and protector of the King T'Challa, muttering and looking about frantically. 

The sight of Bruce, in Ironman's Hulkbuster suit, forcing his way successfully out of being entombed in rock gave her a momentary jolt of relief but the confused face of Sam Wilson as he continued to call out for his buddy Rhodney, brought her back down to stark - no pun intended - reality. 

She dashed to where Steve had fallen to his knees, next to the discolored and lifeless body of Vision, and reflexively grabbed at her stomach as the pain of everything hit her.

They had lost.

It didn't matter how many of them were alive because in the end The Avengers had lost. They had failed their primary objective, the very reason why Fury had created them, to protect the people of Earth.

Half their team (and who knew which side of the equation Tony Stark was on - alive or dead).

Half the planetary population, if Thanos' promise was to believed... and 'Tasha believed him as the soft breeze through the jungle carried the remains of her friends around her.

Half the universe.

Half the...

Her thoughts stilled. Not from shock at the thought of half of the universe instantly dying but at the thought that she had no clue if half of the woman that was Natasha's _own universe_ was still breathing and safe.

The smell of the jungle, the scents of fire and battle, and the sounds of her teammates and friends died away into the sole focus of her pale and blood-scraped hand reaching down into the armored pocket on her thigh, unlocking the screen, and immediately choosing the speed-dail 1.

There was no name on the contact. Just an image of a brown leather jacket laying on the edge of a rumpled bed.

Five rings and it went to voicemail. Just a beep.

"Call me!" Natasha hissed into the phone and hung up. She then sent a text and then another and another.

**Delivered**

**Delivered**

**Delivered**

She waited a moment, still ignoring the cries of disbelief and rage that echoed through the woods from the battlefield and the quiet murmurs from the remaining Avengers and allies.

 **Delivered**. Not **Read**.

The blonde hit the first speed-dial option again but it went to voicemail after the default five rings. She hung up and tried again and again.

 **Delivered** said the texts still.

With a soft cry of frustration she clicked the second speed-dial, knowing the chances of it going through despite the world devolving into chaos would be 100 percent. SHIELD communications had so many secret redundancies after secret redundancies that Natasha knew Fury still relied on the network despite the world continuing to believe SHIELD had been dismantled.

No answer, just a beep from a voice message system waiting for her to talk.

"Epsilon-2-5-Zulu! Call me back, you One-Eyed Bastard! I can't get ahold of her!" she shouted into the phone before hanging up and trying the first speed-dial again and then looking at her texts to see if there was any change when no one picked up.

**Delivered**

**Delivered**

**Delivered**

**Delivered**


End file.
